elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Regring
|class = |skills = |faction = Spinners |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Vulkwasten |region = Malabal Tor |province = Valenwood |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Regring is a Bosmer spinner residing in the town of Elden Root. Conversations Regring will have the following exchange with the player, if approached: "Oh, I love this story. I always end up with a drink after it. So, drinking is a sacrament to Y'ffre. Can you guess why that is? Nevermind, let me tell you. It's because it's his way of reminding us not to take things too seriously." :Too seriously? "Well, yes. You know how the other Elves are. Altmer have their crystal towers, and that's how they want to be—cold and perfect. And Dunmer are just like their Red Mountain—smoldering and dark. We just want to have a drink and not worry about it." ::Isn't there more to it than that? "Well, there is, but it's not really important. So don't worry about it. After all, if you worry about it, you're living contrary to how Y'ffre would want you to. You see? A long, long time ago, shortly after the beginning of time, Y'ffre crystallized and became Himself. This is common knowledge. Everyone knows this. Well, almost everyone. Anyway, for a while after the World was made, everything was chaos. All of it." :::'What do you mean by 'chaos'?' ''"Well, mostly, for some reason we—we mortals, I mean—were all plants and animals and people all at the same time. I'm not really sure how that would work. Like were-creatures, maybe. Except, you know, always changing, all the time." ::::I see. Go on. "Y'ffre sang to the chaos and told it to stop being so chaotic. They formed a committe, or something, and from the chaos came Nature and its laws. Trees are trees, and trees grow. Beasts are beasts, and graze or prey on one another. You know." :::::What about mortals? "Oh, well the mortals could understand these laws. So that gave them—us, really, I should say—a feeling of safety in the world. Because it was no longer really chaos, you know? Through our ability to grasp it, we could live with it or control it." ::::::Did any of this really happen? "Maybe. Probably. I don't know, does it really matter? It's the way things are. Falinesti was and is a walking city. A city in the trees, as any good Bosmer city must be, but the graht-trees in which Falinesti was built, themselves, were big walkers. They loved a good hike, you know? So they hiked all the time." :::::::'Was and is'? What does that mean? "I should've said 'probably is,' I suppose. Falinesti had ... four? Four sites it would stop and rest at, one for every season of the year. So I suppose it didn't hike all the time. Not always, at least. Anyway, it hasn't been seen for some time." ::::::::Why not? "I could tell you a hundred reasons why, but none of them would be true. So I won't. The truth is, nobody seems to know. King Camoran might—the Camorans used to keep their throne in Falinesti—but you'd have to ask him about it." :::::::::If nobody knows, why even tell the story? "Well, you asked me to. And it's interesting to think about, isn't it?" Appearances * fr:Regring Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Elden Root Characters